


Воля Создателя

by Olivin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Мать Доротея всегда знала, что угодно Создателю.





	Воля Создателя

**Author's Note:**

> написано на My Bloody Valentine

Мать Доротея всегда знала, что угодно Создателю.

То была его воля, чтобы Лелиана, преданная и обессиленная, не сгнила в сыром подземелье, а служила ему. И мать Доротея пришла освободить её в тот час, когда Лелиана решила, что после предательства Маржолайн ей больше нет смысла жить.

И его же воля была забрать у неё Стража – единственного мужчину, с которым Лелиана захотела возлежать и разделить судьбу. Лишь письмо матери Доротеи спасло её от отчаяния и потери веры. Мать приютила её, согрела тело своими чреслами, наполнила душу своими стремлениями. Глаза матери стали глазами Лелианы, воля матери – её волей.

Поэтому когда инквизитор – маг, отступник, мятежник, мужчина – вышел из Тени второй раз, а мать осталась в ней витать бесплотным духом, Лелиана лишь сцепила зубы и покорно склонила голову. Мать Доротея не могла пожертвовать собой просто так. Значит, никто другой не смог победить Корифея и остановить зло.

Но время шло, прах Корифея давно истлел в горах, а мать Доротея не возвращалась к Лелиане и не звала её к себе. Ни в письмах, ни во снах, ни в моменты раздумий не слышала Лелиана больше её голоса, только карканье ворон и сдавленные стоны из библиотеки.

Мать Доротея не могла умереть ради того, чтобы эти бесстыдные маги наслаждались жизнью, друг другом и собой.

Решение пришло мгновенно, нож лёг в руку привычным металлическим холодком. Инквизитору давно было пора вернуться в Тень и остаться там навсегда. Жаль, что тевинтерский маг не мог отправиться за ним следом. И никогда не сможет после усмирения.

Прослушав, как Жозефина дрожащим голосом огласила обвинение в убийстве инквизитора и приговор, Лелиана удовлетворённо прикрыла глаза.

Мать Доротея всегда знала, что угодно Создателю.

Мать Доротея умерла.

Теперь волю создателя воплощала Лелиана.


End file.
